


Plot Twist

by FrazzledDragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, comic booking writing, if i missed anything let me know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrazzledDragon/pseuds/FrazzledDragon
Summary: Marc and Nathanael are working on their newest comic book, and Nathanael has an idea for a plot twist.





	Plot Twist

“Do you have artist’s block?” Marc inquired kindly, looking up from where he was writing. The redhead next to him hadn’t touched pencil to paper in a while, and since they had both sat down with the intention to create, it seemed odd that Marc was the only one creating.

“No…” Nathanael said, looking back at him, an intense sort of look in his eyes. He set his pencil down beside his blank paper. “Not exactly.”

His gaze made him nervous, and for fear of blushing, he looked away, back down at his paper. “What’s wrong then?” Curse his shyness. He wanted to know what was on his mind.

“I had an idea for a plot twist to our story.”

He frowned. It wasn’t often that Nathanael had an idea for the storyline part. Occasionally, he would ask for certain scenes to be changed so the art would look better, but rarely did he suggest a whole plot change. And he was pretty proud with his most recent writing, having not run into writer’s block in a while. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, we’re writing superhero comics, right? We need to introduce new heroes. And I had an idea. The Illustrator is based off of me when I was akumatized, right? You were akumatized too! Let’s introduce another hero based off of you!”

Marc blinked, his eyes darting to Nathanael’s as his cheeks flooded with dark red. “Me?” He squeaked. “But…”

Nathanael smiled. “You. With your personality, you’d make a great hero, and your superpowers would be  _ amazing _ !”

He smiled in return. “Thanks… That’s really nice of you to say... My big concern is that I don’t want to introduce too many characters too soon. The arc between the Illustrator and Ladybug is really important right now and I think it’d be a mistake to introduce a new character right now.”

“That was another thing I was thinking about.”

Marc took a closer look at him, realizing that he was  _ blushing _ . “What do you mean?” Nathanael, being a redhead, was quick-tempered and quick to blush, but on the contrast, there wasn’t much that embarrassed him anymore. 

“I think it’d be a good plot twist to introduce a new love interest.”

“For Ladybug or for the Illustrator?” Marc was really confused. He was usually all for the arc between Ladybug and the Illustrator. 

“For the Illustrator.” 

Marc swore he saw his cheeks grow even darker.

He blinked. He was always up for a plot twist, and it would be fun to write about Ladybug’s changing interests, presuming she would also have to find a new love interest. “Okay, who?”

Now, Nathanael hesitated, his cheeks growing darker still.

Marc blinked again. “Nath, who? You’ve gotta have an idea.”

He nodded, before decisively opening his sketchbook, turning to a specific page and turning it so Marc could see.

Marc’s jaw  _ dropped _ . 

For one thing, it wasn’t really a sketch. Usually, he would sketch out a rough idea, and then put the effort and talent into the final drawing. This was basically a finally drawing, with color and everything. 

For another, it was of the Illustrator and Reverser  _ kissing _ . Very passionately. In pristine detail. The Illustrator’s hands were tangled in Reverser’s hair, Reverser’s hands were tightly gripping the Illustrator’s hips, pulling him closer, closer, closer.

He squeaked, his cheeks darkening more than ever. As much as he wanted to look away, run away, he couldn’t tear his eyes from Nathanael and his drawing. He could feel his pulse pounding in his fingertips.

“Life mimics art… Or art mimics life… whatever that quote is,” Nathanael murmured, his cheeks almost as red as his hair, but his green eyes were trained on Marc’s face. Specifically, on his lips. “I tried to make it as accurate as possible, but I don’t really have any experience to base it off of.”

Marc couldn’t breathe. He knew he was gaping and he knew he was blushing and he knew any response would be better than none but he couldn’t move. He was frozen under Nathanael’s intense, intentful gaze.

“Marc, you okay?” Nathanael asked a moment later, finally tearing his eyes from Marc’s lips to meet his eyes. “Hey, breathe… It’s okay,” Nathanael smiled, albeit a little sadly, and Marc finally unfroze. But another look at Nathanael’s soft smile, and he knew what he had to do. It was never that he didn’t  _ want _ what Nathanael was suggesting, not at all, he was just too scared. And he had to show Nathanael that.

In an act of bravery, he pressed his lips to Nathanael’s. 

Eyes fluttered closed, hands drifted to cheeks and waists, and though it was awkward and clumsy at first, they got better, and soon life mimicked art. Marc could feel Nathanael’s hands twisting into his thick, curly black hair and he knew his hands were pulling him closer, closer, closer.

They broke when they ran out of air, panting. Nathanael was slow to retract his hands from Marc’s hair, and even slower to tear his gaze from Marc’s lips. He didn’t move away though, enjoying the closeness. 

“That… That was…” Marc stumbled, struggling to put words to his rampant emotions.

Nathanael’s soft smile, which was sad mere minutes ago, was now  _ glowing _ . “Amazing. Perfect. Lovely. Fantastic. Tantalizing. Awesome… A plot twist.”

Marc giggled, shyly looking away. “Thank you…” Despite his overwhelming happiness, or perhaps because of it, he felt tears come to his eyes. He tried to dash them away subtly, but they just kept coming and he felt Nathanael’s arm come around his shoulders.

“Hey, it’s okay… Shh.. C’mere, it’s alright.” Marc let himself be pulled to Nathanael’s chest, let himself be held as he giggled and let the tears fall. “I know that was a lot for you. It’s pretty overwhelming for me too. I’m so happy you kissed me!” He murmured, but Marc could feel his joy. “I was so worried that you wouldn’t feel the same… And I couldn’t make myself tell you…”

Marc, purely on impulse, pressed a kiss to Nathanael’s cheek. “I’m so glad you told me, because I never would have been able to make myself tell you! Not in writing, not in person, never!”

Nathanael chuckled, pecking Marc’s lips impulsively. “Does this mean we can introduce another character now?”

Marc laughed now, tears forgotten. “I think we can make it work.”

 


End file.
